


We'll be Okay

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established!Skimmons. After Simmons comes back from Hydra, things are strained with everyone, but especially her girlfriend Skye. During one of their fights getting out of hand, Skye ends up saying something along the lines of: "Maybe it would have been better if you didn't come back". The only thing Jemma can reply is "manscaping", being interrupted by a new mission, entirely wrapped up in it and not having time to sort things out they head on. Jemma gets injured trying to save the team, having those words be the last thing she hears from Skye before the collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> No one dies. I promise. I love my babies too much. Thanks for reading!

The first thing Jemma wants to do when she gets back is be wrapped around in Skye’s arms again. Leaving her was the most difficult thing she had to do, probably even harder than infiltrating Hydra to gather intel for the good cause.

The second thing she wants to do is take a hot shower and sleep in her own bed, either with or without her girlfriend. Preferably with, but she was so tired she would probably pass out on the spot.

Neither of those things happened, though, when she got back. When she walked back into the base with Coulson and her saviour Bobbi Morse, Skye looked at her with tears in her eyes and a look of hurt on her face.

She was torn into two directions, Jemma could see that. She knew Skye well enough to realise that she felt betrayed, but that deep down somewhere she still loved her so much it hurts.

But in that moment it didn’t feel like it was enough, or that it would ever be enough again. Some things are too broken to be fixed. No GH325 could fix it. Not this time.

It’s been two days since Jemma got back, but they have exchanged little to no words. Just the good mornings and the business part of their relationship. Just work. Jemma hates it. She hates that it’s like this, that the team – aside from Coulson and May – will barely look her in the eye. She gets it, though. She realises what it looked like, she realises that Skye thinks she actually went over to the dark side. Because how could she, right, after Ward. But she also thought Skye would understand that she had to.

Much as she wants to avoid it, she realises she needs to talk to Skye about it. She wants things to get better, but nothing seems to be less true. Nothing feels the same. Somewhere she hoped that she would come home and everything would be alright. That Skye would indeed just wrap her in her arms, nuzzle her nose into her neck and kiss her hard. That it would be fine. That they would whisper I love yous under the covers. But she had been sleeping alone for the past two days. She had been eating her meals with Lance or Bobbi, or eating alone and she spent her free time in the lab. Another lab, away from Fitz.

She still needs to talk to her girlfriend, she decides, so she walks up to the tech room and knocks on the glass, hoping that after their little arguments and bottled anger they could talk about it.

Skye looks up from her files with a weak smile on her lips and waves her in.

“Hi, Jem.”

“Hello, Skye.”

“So what’s up?”

“I think we should talk about this,” Jemma says and swallows hard. She barely even recognizes Skye, or the way she looks at her. She would look at her with awe every time, but not anymore.

She already knows that Skye changed over the last few weeks. She cut her hair, she had worked out more, she was more controlled. But change isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Change opens doors, closes doors. Jemma just hopes that a good one opens, not closes.

“There’s not a lot to talk about, is there?” Skye says and puts down her pen, crossing her arms over her chest. She leans back in her chair, defensively. Jemma doesn’t even know where to start. What exactly she wants to say. She rehearsed things for herself in the shower. Having a game plan always makes things easier for her, Skye knows that too, but looking her in the eye and seeing everything that they weren’t saying to each other just wipes her memory clean.

Jemma nods, ready to turn away. She would just need to give Skye time. They would figure it out eventually. Or they wouldn’t, but they would have to find a way to deal with each other around the base. Worst case scenario she could always go back to England, but that wasn’t something she was ready to think about yet. First she wanted to fix this, fix things with Skye, make things better and make her understand that this was a mission. It wasn’t about the two of them together, or that Jemma didn’t love her enough or that Skye wasn’t enough reason to stay. It was every reason to stay and leaving her was the hardest part, but for some reason Skye couldn’t fathom that and it frustrates Jemma to no end. 

“I thought you would understand.” The words escape her lips before her brain has fully processed it and her eyes fly open.

“Sorry? Why would I understand that you left me, Simmons? That you left your girlfriend to go undercover in Hydra, just weeks after Ward screwed us over. I was so in love with you. You meant the world to me, and you left all of us thinking that you had gone after him, that you had also chosen the dark side. Do you realise how much that hurts?”

“Yes.”

“But do you really? Because if you realised, why would you go? Why would you go through with it and hurt me like that?” Skye’s voice breaks somewhere during her last sentence and she gets up, pacing back and forth behind the desk. She takes a deep breath and Skye clenches her jaws. She swallows hard to fight the tears that are welling up in her eyes. Jemma rubs her hand over her forehead and shakes her head. Her heart thunders in her chest and heat creeps over it. Her hands tremble lightly.

“Do you know how hard it was for me, Skye? Do you realise how hard it was to be away from the one person I love? Do you realise how scared I was for you? For myself? Do you realise that I feared this most of all? That I feared that you wouldn’t love me anymore when I came back? Because I love you, Skye, I love you so much, but I can’t do it like this. You know why I went, you would have done the same thing,” Jemma snaps and throws up her hands.

“Then why did you go in the first place! Why didn’t you abort that mission and come back? I just can’t wrap my head around it. You left us, for Hydra!”

“I was undercover and I did it for the team, Skye! I did it for you! It was important work I did there, and you know that as much as I do. You are well aware of the fact that I brought back important intel with Agent Morse.”

“Bobbi.”

“For heaven’s sake! This is not the time!”

“Then why is a better time, Jemma? When does it convenience you?”

“You’re insufferable,” Jemma spits. She’d say that all the time, but not like this. Not light hearted and jokingly.

“Well if you think I’m so hard to stand, maybe you should just break up with me and go back.”

“Skye…” Jemma breathes shakily and takes one step forward, the hurt evident in her tone. “You can’t possibly mean that…”

Skye doesn’t say anything then, just leaning her hands heavily on the table that stands in between them. She bites the inside of her cheek and stares at a point somewhere over Jemma’s shoulder.

“Manscaping,” Jemma whispers, a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes, but she can’t be bothered to wipe them away now. Not when Skye says something as hurtful as that.

A red light flips on in the corner of the room, signalling a new mission and Skye closes her laptop. She just brushes past Jemma with tears in her eyes on her way to the conference room.

Skye doesn’t look at her one single time during the briefing. Jemma is standing on the total opposite of the room while Coulson talks about a very dangerous 0-8-4. Their goal? Deactivate and bring back in.

Jemma already realises she shouldn’t be going with them, but they need her expertise, even though she’s distracted.

The Bus is ready to go by the time Coulson is done briefing them and they gear up, but they still don’t exchange a single word.

It hurts.

There’s a heavy feeling in the pit of Jemma’s stomach when they sit next to each other in the car. Their shoulders pressed together, the so familiar warmth of her body next to Jemma’s. But it hurts, because she would intertwine their fingers and relax a little before missions. Before Hydra. Before she threw it all away for the greater good and science.

Was it worth it? Yes and no. Yes, because the science she saw and worked with were beyond compare. No, because she lost the love of her life. S.H.I.E.L.D took to many things from them, and she thought Skye wouldn’t be one of those things since she was involved. Since she was right there with her. Since no matter what they would always get back to each other somehow. But it looks like this time she’s wrong about that.

Skye is already out of the car to grab a gun before it’s come to a total stand still and Jemma walks over to the other trunk to gather her equipment.

“Alright, be careful guys. Everybody take their positions,” Coulson says and hands out earpieces for communication. “We’ll drink a beer in a few hours.”

But those few hours would never come. The entire mission turns out to be a trap and Jemma is caught in the middle of it. She hears Skye’s shrill voice screaming her name from across the hallway when a part of it collapses on them. There’s dust and smoke. And Jemma realises there’s water coming from a busted pipe somewhere, soaking her to the skin. She’s trapped. Her left side is trapped under a chunk of the concrete ceiling, making it hard for her to breathe. All she can do is turn her head to avoid the water from filling up her lungs slowly as it splashes into her face directly, but there’s nothing more.

They would probably never find her in time she realises. She would never reconcile with the team. She would never get to explain why she did it. She would never get to say that she was sorry. She would never force Coulson to tell the team that he made her do it. It wasn’t a hundred percent true, but if that would change their minds. And Skye’s. Oh god, Skye.

She tries to wiggle her arm free, but a pain flashes through her torso. It hurts so much she sees stars.

She would never get to make up with Skye. She would never get to kiss her stupid face and tell her that she loves her.

They wouldn’t be here by the time the concrete would cut off her blood supply and make it impossible for her to breathe.

“Jemma!’ someone shouts in the distance.

There’s too much dust. There’s too much noise of the water. They will never hear her. The pain is too much. All she manages to do before she passes out is to turn on the flashlight she is holding.

“Skye, we have no idea where she is. There’s little we can do right now.”

“But I am going back in, Coulson. And you can either come with me to find Simmons or you can stay here and be sorry that you wouldn’t do EVERYTHING in your power to find my girlfriend. And I will never forgive you for that,” she spits, hoisting her bag up her back again and walking away from the car.

Half the building has collapsed on them, but Skye knows where Jemma is. She was on the opposite of the hallway in section D. She marked out all the sections, she made the map, she planned half this mission. Jemma wasn’t supposed to be this involved but they needed more eyes and Jemma could release those flying things Skye keeps forgetting the names off. Fitz would have done it, but he was back home at the base.

Skye watches the bracelet May got her. Perfectly steady heartbeat.

“We’re coming with you.”

Skye looks over her shoulder and sees Bobbi Morse and May. She nods. She could use all the help she can get.

She is risking her own life. Skye is well aware of that, but she also realises she is wasting valuable seconds. She can’t leave her there. She can’t do it. She knows they had a fight, but couples fight. But couples who fight stick together. It means that there’s something worth fighting for.

She shouldn’t have yelled at Jemma. Her girlfriend, of all people. And she should definitely not have said what she said this morning. It is the last thing she’ll hear if they don’t find her in time.

“We need to get going. She is in sector D,” Skye says and holds up an iPad, pointing out hallways. “I was on this side of D4, so Jemma should be on the other side because I saw her like a split second before the roof collapsed between them. God I hope she’s alright.”

“What do you suggest?” Morse asks and Skye nods.

“I suggest we go through section C, cross past D5 and make a detour here. This part is blocked, I can already see that from here, but we should be able to get to her from this side of the building.”

“But what if we can’t?”

“Then I will blow a fucking hole in the wall to get to her. Now let’s go.”

“Jemma!”

“I can barely see anything,” Bobbi says, stepping over snipped off pieces of concrete. She holds out her hand to Skye so she can climb over a particular large piece.

“There. A flashlight!” Skye shouts and dashes for it, ignoring various protests from both May and Bobbi.

“Jemma!”

She follows the light blindly, tripping over various rocks and grazing her cheek, her hands and knees, but she can’t back down now.

Her heart stops in her chest for a second when she sees her trapped under what looks like the biggest piece of concrete she has ever seen.

“Oh honey,” Skye whispers and kneels down next to her, pressing two fingers to her neck. There’s a pulse. “Jemma, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Please wake up, I love you. I’m so sorry,” Skye whispers and wipes the water from her face.

Water is still pouring down on them and Skye shakes it from her eyes when her hair is soaked, but she doesn’t move. She tries to shield Jemma’s body from the water. Her lips are slightly blue. It’s so cold.

“Jemma, please.”

“Skye,” Bobbi says when she and May have made their way over. “Skye, priority now is to get her out from under there. You can tell her you’re sorry later. Come on.”

That brings Skye back to her feet. Together they manage to lift the ceiling enough. Just enough to wiggle Jemma out. Her arm is broken in various places and she is so bruised that Skye barely even recognizes her.

“How’s her back?” Skye asks.

“It looks like it’s just her shoulder and arm. She probably passed out from the pain. We need to get her out of here and get her warm. Call the hospital that we’re landing, get her to the Bus.”

When they get her back to the Bus everyone realises that they are in a remote location. That the nearest hospital is an hour away by plane and that Jemma also hasn’t woken up yet.

They have reinstalled the medical pod, but it all seems so fruitless. The steady beeping of her heart tells them nothing. There isn’t a doctor there to tell them that she’ll be fine, or that she won’t be.

The silent hum of the plane always calmed Skye, but not now. She put herself on heating duty. She climbed in bed next to Jemma and wrapped them both in two thermo blankets. Jemma would always curl into her when she was cold, putting her cold hands on her stomach, but not this time. Skye simply holds her hands between her own. She’s warm enough. She was warm, and Jemma would be warm again.

Skye has her nose pressed into her uninjured shoulder, careful not to move too much. She breathes, and right now that’s all Skye can hope for. Breathing and a steady heartbeat. But she had to wake up sometime. She had to be able to hear the apologies Skye whispers into the skin of her neck and the I love yous she whispers into her hair. She has to feel the soft kisses she trails over her shoulder.

There’s a soft knock at the door and Trip smiles reassuringly. “Touchdown in five. She’ll be fine, Skye.”

Skye nods. “Thanks, Trip.”

“Jemma,” she whispers after what feels like a hundred years. “Jemma if you can hear me, it’s okay. I forgive you. I’m so sorry for shouting at you this morning and for all the things I said. I love you so much, please come back to me. Don’t leave me, okay. You’re a fighter. I survived Quinn, you can survive this. I know you can. I know you can.”

She slides out of the bed and tucks in the sheets. She needs to be ready to roll her out of the Bus immediately and get her into a hospital.

She leans down to press a kiss to Jemma’s cold lips and wipes the tear that dripped on her from Jemma’s cheek. “Sorry about that.”

She laughs a shaky breath and moves away, ready to exit the pod. Suddenly there’s a soft groan behind her and Skye turns around.

“Jem?”

“Skye.” Jemma barely reaches out for her, but the movement in her fingers says it all.

“Hey baby, hey. Shh. It’s okay. I’m right here,” Skye says, carefully taking hold of her hand and kissing her forehead. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

The plane touches down. There’s a light hobble and Jemma’s face distorts.

“We’ll be okay,” Jemma croaks with the lightest of smiles, “it hurts.”

“We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check me out on tumblr if you like :) Same url, same shenanigans. Stay awesome!


End file.
